effervescent
by kitetsu.x
Summary: "You know, Serena your undying love for Ash will get you killed one day." "No, it won't. Don't be ridiculous, Shauna." Sigh. "You're not going to give up, are you?" "Nope." In which Ash is dense, and Serena never gives up. AshxSerena. Amourshipping. Complete.


**A/N: Hey everyone ^-^ this is my first Amourshipping fanfiction and English is not my mother language so please forgive my grammatical mistakes. But I'd really appreciate it if you point out my weak spots. Anyway, I really hope you enjoy this fic and make sure to review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

Impassable

.

.

.

"You know, Serena your undying love for Ash will get you killed one day."

"No, it won't. Don't be ridiculous, Shauna."

"But he'll never notice your feelings for him let alone return them."

"Yes he will. I just have to be patient. I've waited for years for him, I'm sure I can wait a little longer."

Sigh.

"You're not going to give up, are you?"

"Nope."

.

.

.

.

"Hey Serena, wanna eat lunch with us?" Bonnie asked, waving her hand in the air. Clemont stood beside her, trying to calm a very hungry Chespin. Serena smiled at them; she loved them too much to turn them down. "Alright, just give me a minute to clean up!" she called out to them. She untied her kitchen apron and cleaned her hands before putting on her shoes. Serena ran up to her friends and fell into step beside them.

The weather was very comfortable that day. The sun shone brightly in the sky. There was a slight breeze which helped to cool off the heat. The flowers were in full bloom and birds sang sweetly from the trees. Serena closed her eyes and inhaled the sweet smell of flowers and freshly cut grass. Everything felt so peaceful and calming. A friendly familiar voice brought her back to earth.

"Serena."

Serena turned around to face the love of her life, her hero, her savior and also her best friend.

"Hey Ash, how are you?"

Ash started walking beside her after greeting the others. Pikachu sat on his shoulders, rubbing his round face on Ash's cap.

"I'm great. What about you?" he asked. His signature smile was plastered on his face, brightening up everything around them. At that moment Serena thought that Ash's smile must be brighter than the sun because it was probably the only thing that kept everything so lively.

"I'm doing well too. How's your training going? Ready to become a Pokemon Master?" she asked, returning back the smile. Although it wasn't as bright as Ash's, it was still genuine and sweet; filled with a kind of confidence she didn't have before meeting Ash.

"Oh yeah! I'm more than ready to achieve my greatest goal!" Ash announced, punching a gloved fist in the air. Serena giggled, Ash must've grown physically, but inside he was still an innocent and happy child. At age twenty, Ash stood taller than her. He was almost six feet, while she was barely five feet three inches. He was tanner now due to hours of training under the harsh sun. He was more muscular and manly than ever. But even after all these years and all these changes, Ash was still oblivious of her feelings for him.

"Anyway, are you free tonight? I'm tired of having dinner alone." Serena told him. Ash thought for a moment before scratching his head and giving her a weak smile.

"Sorry, Serena I can't join you tonight." Ash informed her, his voice holding an apologetic tone. "You remember my best friend and rival, Paul, the guy from Sinnoh?" Serena nodded. "He's gonna come stay at Kalos for a week and he'll be rooming with me for the meantime. I promised to train and catch up with him tonight. Sorry."

Serena shook her head, her bangs falling on her eyes. "It's okay," she told him, forcing a smile, trying her best to hide the hurt and disappointment in her voice, "You go have fun with Paul. I'm sure you miss him." But what about her? She missed him too…she couldn't even remember the last time they actually spend some time together.

Ash smiled at her, "Thanks, Serena. I'll see you some other time then." And with that he took his leave, apologizing to Bonnie and Clemont. Forcing negative thoughts at the back of her mind, Serena joined Clemont and Bonnie in a conversation about how everyone's so busy nowadays, so caught up in achieving their dreams.

.

.

.

.

"You're so busy nowadays." Serena told Ash, drying another dish.

"Yeah, well you gotta work hard for the sake of your future." Ash said, handing her another washed dish.

Serena sighed as she dried it with a towel. They had just finished eating dinner at Ash's house and now she was helping him washing the dishes. Clemont and Bonnie had left after dinner, saying something about Clembot losing control and attacking a challenger. A sweet smile adorned Serena's face. Well, some things never change.

"I understand that you need to work hard to achieve your goal and all, but don't you think it's nice to take a break once in a while. We never get you see much now. I was surprised when you said you wanted to have dinner with us, you know. That rarely happens." Serena said with sadness in her voice. She heard Ash let out a sigh as he turned off the water tap.

"I'm trying you know," he told her. His head was slightly lowered, "But it's just so hard to balance."

"Well then try harder! I'm tired of you and you're excuses! If we really did matter to you this much you'd manage to find time for us somehow! Honestly, do you even care about us anymore? Cause to me it doesn't look like you do." Serena suddenly shouted. Somehow, she just didn't find it in herself to say 'It's okay, Ash I understand' today. Ash's head shot up. His brown eyes widened from shock. In all these years he had known her, she had never raised her voice at him like that.

"Serena…what's…what's wrong? Why are you shouting like this?" he asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. She roughly shoved his hand away and turned around, not wanting him to see the tears of frustration falling from her blue eyes.

"What do you mean 'what's wrong'?" Serena whispered, "Everything's wrong. You're wrong, I'm wrong, this goddamned whole world is wrong!" When Serena woke up this morning, she didn't imagine that in a few hours she would be standing in Ash's kitchen, screaming at him and letting out years of frustration on him like that.

"I-I don't understand." Ash said, looking down once again.

"Of course you don't understand. How could you understand? All you see is your training and your goals. You never see how much Clemont and Bonnie miss you, how much they want to you to spend time with them instead of spending hours alone in training grounds. You never see how much you're missing out from disappearing every now and then. You never see how much…how much I-I miss you and-and…" she stopped, the words 'I love you' refusing to form in her mouth.

Ash grabbed her forearm and turned her around to face him. He placed his calloused hands on both of her shoulders, forcing her blue eyes to meet his brown ones.

"And? And what, Serena? Tell me!" he asked, with a roughness in his voice that never existed there before.

"And…I love you, Ash. I always have, always will." She spoke, staring right at him. Ash's jaw dropped and his hands fell from her shoulders. He stared at her in shock.

"You…you what?" he asked, trying to absorb the fact.

Serena's gaze settled on the floor. A sad expression formed on her face. "I love you," she confessed again, "But you don't love me, do you?"

Ash didn't reply, and Serena didn't expect to hear anything from him either. She made her way to the door, grabbed her coat on and quickly left Ash's apartment. Not once daring to look back.

.

.

.

.

A week passed and neither Serena nor Ash saw each other. Serena busied herself with practicing for upcoming performances and Ash busied himself with training. Their friends often turned up at their doorstep, occasionally inviting them for lunch or dinner or just simply for a stroll around the city. They always denied, making up an excuse for not wanting to face each other. Whenever Serena saw Ash around town, she'd turn around and run away with all her energy; forgetting whatever work she was doing right then. At first, her friends would ask her what happened and why she was behaving like this. But when Serena told them what happened, they didn't dare to ask her again because they knew it was a very sensitive topic, for both Serena and Ash. Their relationship became more unstable than ever now, and everyone knew that either Serena or Ash had to make a move soon. Or else it was bound to break and such things cannot be mended.

So on a gloomy day after hearing a long lecture from Shauna about her and Ash, Serena found herself wondering if she did the right thing by confessing her love for Ash. It surely ruined their friendship, something that can never be formed again. Then again, she had to tell him one day or another. He needed to know how deep her love for him was. But seeing how had distanced himself more than ever from everyone now, she regretted it. Maybe it would have been better for them to just stay friends. Or maybe it was better for him to know her true feelings.

But Serena was tired of 'what ifs' and 'maybe's'. She was never the type of girl to back down. So on that gloomy day, she decided to gather her courage and ask him one last time how he felt about her. Preparing herself for both rejection and acceptance, she headed out towards Ash's home, desperate to get an answer.

.

.

.

.

Since the past few days, Ash's thoughts had been running wild. He was dumbstruck hearing Serena's love confession. Never in a million years did he expect sweet and loving Serena to fall for dumb and goofy him. He was so shocked that he couldn't even speak that night, let alone answer her. He always thought of her as a friend, but never anything more than that. Heck, he never thought of anyone like that, let alone Serena. He had always liked her…as a friend. But now that he thought deeply about it, he supposed there could be some romantic feelings there too. This was Serena we were talking about-Serena who is sweet, caring, gentle and ambitious. Maybe he could give it a try. Maybe they could be together and be happy. He liked her. And she loved him. And maybe if he tried hard enough, he could fall in love with her too.

After all, it's not hard to fall in love with a girl like Serena.

The bell rang, pulling Ash out of his thoughts. Ash groaned as he sat up from his bed and muttered a few profanities. He strolled through the hallway and finally reached his door. He opened the door and saw the subject of his thoughts standing right in front of him.

"Serena." He greeted her. Her name felt so unfamiliar, it had been weeks since he had last uttered her beautiful name.

"Ash," She greeted back with a determined look on her face, "I wanted to talk to you."

For a few moments he simply he stared at her, thinking about how beautiful she looked right now. He hadn't seen her look so determined since her first performance. Oh how wonderful she looked at that moment, and she didn't even know it. Serena coughed and looked away. He realized that he had been shamelessly ogling her, forgetting everything.

Not knowing what to say, he simply just nodded and stood aside to let her in. She mumbled a thank you and strode inside. He closed the door and gestured her to sit down. Serena sat down on the couch, and Ash sat beside her.

"What did you want to talk about?" he asked. Beside him, Serena took a deep breath and looked at him in the eye. Her blue orbs were shining brightly.

"I hope you remember our last encounter," she said and I nodded. Of course I remembered our last encounter. How could I forget?

"I-I said…I said I loved you, I still do, you know? I always have loved you. I fell in love with you the first time we met in camp. I was young back then and didn't know what love was. But now I know what love is. I don't know if you ever felt about me like that back then or now. So I want to know. Do you…do you love me Ash?" She asked as her lower lip trembled slightly.

Ash let out a long sigh. He leaned back against the couch and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands. In all these years of ruthless training, no one ever taught him how to respond to such a confession. But he had to answer her. He'd been keeping her waiting for too long and it's just downright unfair to her.

Taking a deep breath, he looked at her. Her blue eyes met his brown eyes.

"Look, I'm not going to lie to you, Serena. I don't…I don't love you, at least not the way of you love me," Ash said, "But I-I care about you, okay? And I don't know if it's the same thing or not. I'm going to admit that I like you and think about you as someone who is more than a friend to me. And I think that if we can be together, I can fall in love too."

Ash finished and took her small, soft hands in his bigger, rougher ones. For a few minutes they simply stared at each other, enjoying the close proximity before Serena finally managed to speak.

"You-you really mean it?" she asked, a single tear dropped from her eyes, "That you like me?"

"Yeah," Ash replied as he kissed the knuckles of her right hand. Her skin was so soft. He felt like he could eat her whole and still not be satisfied.

After what felt like ages, Serena managed to smile. It was one of the prettiest and most genuine smile he had ever seen on her and Ash suddenly felt grateful that a girl with such a smile had fallen in love with him.

"I love you." She said and wrapped her slender arms around his torso. Ash returned back the hug and pulled her closer. She placed her head on his chest and he placed his cheeks on her head. Her hair smelled beautiful, like rain and oceans. Slowly she looked up at him and smiled again. This time he smiled back at her. He leaned in, so close that he could feel her rapid breaths on his face. Serena hesitated for a moment, before leaning in too. As soon as she did so, Ash captured her small, pink lips with his in a sweet, gentle kiss. Serena kissed him back gently. They took their time to cherish this divine moment so that it forever burns in their memories.

Reluctantly they both pulled back for breath before Ash wrapped his arms around Serena and laid down on the couch, pulling her down with him. He brushed the hair out her face and placed a sweet kiss on her forehead. For the rest of the day continued playing with her hair and giving her small kisses every now and then, enjoying her soft sighs of contentment.

All of a sudden Ash's stomach grumbled, causing him to blush in embarrassment. He then remembered that he hadn't had his breakfast yet. Serena sat up and laughed, "Come on, let's get some breakfast." Ash sat up and scratched the back of his head, "Yeah, sorry about that." She laughed again and waved it off, mumbling something about 'boys and their animalistic appetites'.

So on a not-so-gloomy day anymore, Serena found herself sitting in Ash's kitchen, enjoying breakfast with in a way she had never done before. This time they weren't just best friends, they were something more beautiful than that. And Serena couldn't be happier.

 _The End_

 **Thank you all for reading! I'm sorry if the title doesn't really fit but I couldn't come up with a better name :p if you want me to write a sequel please let me know through your reviews. Remember, reviews make authors happy and happy authors write lots of fanfics ^-^ Moreover, if you find any mistakes please let me know so that I can improve. Criticism is accepted here. Have a nice day!**


End file.
